


Ara Zoo

by reveetoile



Series: Exchanges [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Arashi works in and for a zoo. Aiba, Sho and Jun are zookeepers and work with specific animals mostly while Ohno is an artist who works as a freelance painter. He paints most of the cards and posters of the zoo and is often there to keep Nino company. Nino is the nephew of the owner and will inherit the zoo in the future. At the moment he works in the little souvenir shop of the zoo which is located directly in the aquarium. Toma is an actor who will act in a drama as a zookeeper and now stays at the zoo for a week to see how life as a zookeeper is. As Nino doesn’t want to show him around Jun has to put up with him. Did I mention that Ohno and Sho also can change into animals?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Arashi-Exchange. For the lovely nande_daiyo,

**Part One**

It was early morning, and already people were standing in front of the big iron gate with the pictures of some of the most famous animals the zoo had ever exhibited. Nino knew that the gate was a new one and not as old as the owner - his grandfather - made the visitors and employees believe. The original one had been much older but no less beautiful. It had had wires forming the figures of humans interacting with and changing into different animals. But his great-grandfather had changed it shortly after he inherited this zoo. The only remnants were the walls in the aquarium which depicted people turning into fish.

That was a long time ago, and most people had forgotten about the clans that were humans and animals at the same time. There had been a lot more of such families in ancient times, but wars, hunters and mixing with people without those powers made them nearly extinct.

Nino’s family remembered those times since some great-great-great-grandmother of his had been interested in their family history and had tried to track it back as far as possible. She had found the stories about those clans and their family as protectors of some.

Nino had thought for years that those were only bedtime stories told to him by his grandparents since he was small enough to sit on his grandfather's knees and to listen and to remember the stories. He had never met anyone who could shapeshift so he thought it a lovely but impossible story.

So one could imagine the surprise he was in for when he met Ohno for the first time when he was thirteen years old. He had just changed school because he had been bullied in his old one and his parents stopped thinking it harmless anymore when he came home covered in bruises and most of his books torn apart. They had spoken to the teachers first, of course. They had tried to find a solution where he didn’t have to change schools to the another neighbourhood.

Luckily Nino had been able to persuade them to let him change schools. He didn’t mind that he would have a longer journey to and from school as long as he was safe from them. They agreed, and that was how he found himself in an unknown neighbourhood and a new school.

The first person he met there had been Ohno, an older pupil that was in charge of showing him around, and Nino felt strange in his company but couldn’t pinpoint why. When he got older, Nino had realised that he felt the way he felt because of two things: Nino had developed an almost instant crush on the older boy - and Ohno had been the first shapeshifter he had ever met in his life and in his sub-consciousness he could sense it.

He had felt similarly when meeting Ohno’s family the first time - and this time, Nino knew for sure that he wasn’t crushing on his whole family even if they were incredibly sweet and kind to him - but because of the second reason. Not that Nino knew of that then.

It had taken a few years, to be exact till Nino was 16, for him to realise the extent of his feelings of Ohno. Even if he was extremely shy he couldn’t keep silent in front of Ohno who was nice and so sweet to him most of the time. But Ohno hadn’t reacted as Nino had hoped. Ohno was silent all of the sudden and withdrawn. He was a different person, and Nino didn’t understand why. Ohno was normally straightforward and fast to reject feelings and clear things up if he had to. Nino had hoped that Ohno would feel the same way, but he could have coped with a rejection nonetheless because it was Ohno. He hadn’t thought for one minute that everything would change.

But it did. It took Ohno weeks to call him, still insecure and sounding like he didn’t know what to do. They got together after a few more weeks after that call, and Nino couldn’t understand why it took Ohno so long to confess.

Still, he hadn’t known about Ohno being a shapeshifter then. Nino wasn’t sure if it would be different if he hadn’t accidentally stumbled on Ohno shifting back in his human form one afternoon in their college days. They had moved in together as soon as they could and now Nino didn’t know how Ohno managed to hide his true self for so long.

Nino had contracted the stomach flu that day and had to leave for home earlier than planned. Just as he got through the door he had felt violently ill and stormed into the bathroom. Neither Nino nor Ohno had been shy around each other anymore so he hadn’t cared if Ohno would be there. He hadn’t expected seeing him shifting to be honest, but he hadn’t as surprised as he should have been either.

After Ohno had overcome his shock and put Nino in bed and cleaned away the sick, they sat in silence in their bedroom. As long as Nino could take it, at least, which wasn’t very long, to be honest.

“So you are a shapeshifter?” Ohno nodded mutely and fidgeted nervously in his chair. “As is your whole family?” Again all he got was a muted nod and Nino laid back against the cushions feeling a little light-headed.

“And you didn’t tell me because?”

“I was scared you would leave,” Ohno mumbled, and Nino sighed deeply. He could never imagine leaving Ohno. Nino tugged at Ohno’s wrist and gifted him with a tired smile.

“Come ‘ere, you idiot,” he mumbled sleepily and waited till Ohno obediently nestled against him under the sheets.

“That explains your love for being with fishes and fishing and your hate of eating them,” Nino added, and Ohno giggled a little.

After Nino had recovered, they had talked more thoroughly about all that but it never really changed anything between them.

Now Nino knew that there were people who could change their form but didn't show it most of the time. He sometimes felt a little itch when he was faced with some of them, but his sense was so tuned with Ohno’s shapeshifting that he mostly only felt his presence in the back of his mind.

Voices from outside the gate shook him out of his reminiscing. The people waiting in front of the still-closed doors were mostly parents with children of almost all ages, even if there was an excess of children between the ages of three and twelve. Nino remembered that the summer holidays had begun just a few days prior. A few teens were looking decidedly bored beside their little siblings or were moaning about being up so early for such a dull activity. The adults mostly ignored them or were grinning, amused, since they knew that the teens had been just as excited as the little ones just yesterday when they sat over the plan of the park and decided what they wanted to see and where they would take their breaks.

The small children were all excited, hopping up and down at the hands of their parents or running around playing hide and seek between the adults, ignoring the reprimands their parents sent their way. Most people didn’t care if children were running around them so the parents gave up soon. There were even a few elderly people alone or in pairs waiting to be able to get in and enjoy a walk around the greenery and sitting on the benches that offered the best view. A few were checking their cameras if their battery was full and if there was enough space on their memory cards.

Nino looked at the big old clock across the gates and straightened when he saw that there was only a minute more to go. The parents were able to catch their freely running children now as the other employees around Nino found their posts.

Nino took a deep breath when a deep, loud gong sounded and his partner of this morning, Rika, opened the gate in front of them. He put on his most welcoming smile and went to stand beside them to control the tickets of the people that were queuing in front of the big gates.

“Good morning and welcome to Ara Zoo!” he said brightly while he stamped the tickets of a family and grinned when he saw the special card for birthday visitors in the hand of a little girl. She wore an adorable pink dress and smiled a little shy at the attendant.

“Happy Birthday to you. I hope you’ll have the best day today. If you show this card in the restaurant and souvenir shop you’ll get little presents,” he promised, and.she nodded excitedly.

“Really?”

“Really. I promise,” Nino said and gave her the ticket back. “So be careful not to lose it, ne?”

She nodded again and ran after her family into the zoo to get the most out of the day. Nino stayed a little bit longer at the entry before letting out a sigh.

“Maru is late again,” he mumbled to himself and looked at the clock again. Nino would be late if he didn’t hurry. He helped out wherever he was needed, but normally his job was to manage the little shop in the aquarium. He was lucky that it opened an hour after opening hours in the zoo and closed an hour earlier, too, because that way he actually could do other little jobs to know more about all of them, but it sucked when his replacement was late like now.

Rika’s eyes followed his line of sight, and she laughed a little. “Don’t worry. The rush is over. I can manage alone just fine. I am sure Maru will be here sooner than later.”

Nino nodded and rolled his eyes. He hoped so. “Okay. I have to get going, or boss is going to have my ass,” he waved at her, and she giggled a little because everyone here knew that their supervisor mostly had a soft spot for Nino even if almost none of them knew that he was the grandson of the owner.

“Greet Nagase-san for me!” she called after him, and he gave her a two finger salute before jogging off in the direction of the aquarium.

Just in time he arrived there and smiled sweetly when Nagase made a show out of looking at his watch and then raised an eyebrow. “I thought we agreed to come ten minutes before opening?” he asked, and Nino nodded.

“You said so last time, yes. I’m sorry, something happened,” he mumbled and bowed in apology. “Please don’t hit me?”

Nagase rolled his eyes and pushed Nino inside. Today nobody was here yet. Nino knew most wouldn’t come in before midday since the weather was perfect for a walk around the grounds in the early mornings. Visitors would find their way inside when the heat would become too much around lunch time.

Nino greeted the staff that was already inside the building and making their last rounds while he strolled towards the little shop. Karina had the last shift yesterday, and Nino was sure that everything in the shop would be spotless. He liked Karina because she was a tidy person and he didn’t have to worry that there was anything out of place whenever she had the evening shift.

He greeted the kois that were situated directly in front of the shop. Half of their basin  
was inside, the other outside. Then he opened the door to the shop to count the money and got everything ready for the day and the first few customers.

The morning was as slow as predicted and Nino wished that Ohno would show up. But his lover was nowhere to be seen, and Nino was utterly bored because of that and a little worried. He had only four customers so far, and one of them was the little girl from this morning who was allowed to choose one of the stuffed toys from the display and left happily with a white baby seal in her arms. The others bought a few cards and two posters Ohno had drawn of their animals and left shortly after.

Nino looked at the beautiful cards Ohno had designed as he did so often when he was bored. He was happy that his grandfather had agreed that they wouldn’t use photos of some foreign photographers that only came for a few hours to take the pictures but the drawings his lover and other art students did whenever they came for school projects to the zoo. They also had a few selected photo postcards but they were few and far in between. And by using the pictures of local artists they were able to change the designs regularly. There were even visitors who would come every time they changed them to buy the new ones. In fact, there were so many questions as to when they would change them and if they would inform them that it was now featured in their newsletter to let their interested customers know when a new batch was produced. Ohno was the only artist who drew continuously for them even after he finished his studies and Nino was glad for it since it meant that they could spend more time with each other this way.

Half an hour later Aiba entered the little shop, and Nino almost cried tears of joy. Finally, someone to end his boredom! But as he never would tell Aiba how happy he was that Aiba visited Nino whenever he was on a break, he faked a little huff. “Why are you here Aibaka?” he asked, and Aiba grinned as he came closer and sat down behind the counter where Nino was situated.

“Finally some cold air!” he cried happily and leant against the cool wall behind him.

Nino smiled, a little amused while he watched the older man who had his eyes closed in complete bliss. Aiba worked in the predator house and sometimes had a different schedule from the others.

“Tough morning?” he asked and reached for a bottle of cold water for Masaki who gulped it down shortly after.

“Yes! The new boy freaked out when Keira moved in her den and couldn’t continue. She didn’t even do anything. She just lifted her head. And she was secured,” Aiba mumbled and opened his bento to begin eating. “Not that she would hurt anyone even if she weren't secured. She is such a softy…”

“She is an adult tiger, Aiba, not a pet.”

Aiba shrugged and continued eating. Nino rolled his eyes and smiled, amused at his antics. If he weren't completely sure, he would say Aiba was able to talk to the animals he cared for or was a shapeshifting tiger. Their bond was something special. Of course, Aiba knew how dangerous they were and was a little scared from time to time, but whenever he was with them, it was hilarious for everybody looking.

And Keira was a particular case since Aiba brought her up with a bottle and had sung her lullabies. A fact he knew from Sho who had watched both of them with a silly lovelorn expression on his face. Aiba and Sakurai were so sappy, most of the time one would think they hadn't been a couple for almost 15 years. They had met in school and were sweethearts ever since. Even deciding to both work for the zoo so that they could spend more time together and work the same hours.

Nino blinked when he realised that Aba still retold him his happenings of this morning and concentrated on the rest. “So I had to do the rest alone. I don’t think he will stay with us. The boss will look for another post in the zoo for him, I’m sure. I don’t understand why so few people would want to work with us,” Aiba pouted, and Nino laughed out loud.

“Because you work with dangerous animals. They could kill you! And it’s humid in that damn house. Also it stinks,” he said and shuddered as he remembered all the times he had helped there. If the new guy will end up somewhere else, Nino was sure that he himself would be back there sooner than he wished for. Goodbye to sleeping in a little, leaving without reeking like an animal and spending most of his day with Ohno. He sighed.

Aiba stood up after checking his watch. “Sho’s break will start soon,” he chirped and grinned. “I will visit him till mine is over. Have fun Nino-chan!”

Nino rolled his eyes and shoved him a bit. “Fun? Of course,” he mumbled and rolled his eyes. Aiba laughed out loud and left with another wave. Nino checked his watch and sighed. Hopefully, Ohno would show up soon so they could have lunch together.

Ohno came in one hour later looking sleepy and a bit out of it. Nino waved at the man while he answered a few questions of a visitor. It didn’t take long for him to finally decide on a toy for his grandson and Nino helped him out of the shop to put up the “Closed”-sign.

“Hi,” Ohno finally said when they were alone, and Nino grinned happily when he was kissed on his cheek by the older one.

“Hi. How was your day?”

Ohno shrugged and scratched at his neck where Nino could see a speck of colour. He rolled his eyes good naturally and decided that Ohno’s eyes looked content enough so that it probably went well enough.

“Hungry?” Nino asked instead, and Ohno’s eyes brightened at the prospect of food. Nino smiled and took his hand to tug him along as he exited the shop and closed it before pulling him along to the restaurant. Ohno looked around while they wandered through the park, till they reached their destination and Nino ordered the daily special for both of them after checking it didn’t include any fish and brought them to the table Ohno had chosen. It was luckily in a shadowy place, and Nino fell on his seat sighing in happiness. Finally sitting down after five hours of standing or running around in the little shop.

He began with his meal, as did Ohno. Ohno ate happily across from him, and it didn’t take long for Nino to stretch his legs and catch one of Ohno’s in between his feet. Ohno looked up shortly, before smiling and stroking his cheek lovingly.

“How was work?” Ohno asked, and Nino groaned a little.

“Tedious,” he answered, and Ohno giggled at the words.

Nino grinned at his adorable boyfriend and watched Ohno finishing his food before he pointed at the rest of his food. “You can eat that too. I’m not hungry anymore.”

Ohno watched him for a moment, deep in thought, before deciding that Nino had eaten enough for that meal and nodding before finishing his food off, too.

“What will you do for the rest of the day?” Nino asked, and Ohno gave a little hum, deep in thought. He hadn’t thought of that yet. Ohno hadn’t brought his drawing utensils with him so that was out of question.

“Staying with you and the kois for a little while,” he answered, and Nino giggled a little.

“How generous.”

“That’s what I am,” Ohno answered proudly and held his nose high in the air. Nino watched him for a moment before beginning to laugh loudly. His boyfriend was ridiculous!

“Let’s check on the others,” Nino said when he had finished his coffee, and Ohno nodded.

Ohno brought the trays back and took his hand when he came back. Slowly they made their way through the park and watched Sakurai tending to the elephants for a while. Today was their bath day and the little children loved watching them playing with the water. Nino grinned when Sakurai slipped on the wet floor and almost fell face first into the mud if not for Nala, the oldest elephant here, who stopped his fall midway with her trunk. Ohno giggled at that, especially when Sakurai thanked the elephant and the children laughed and clapped along. They thought it was all just for show.

“You would think that, after five years of working with them, he knew what he was doing,” Nino mumbled with amusement clear in his voice and eyes and Ohno shrugged.

“They are relaxed around him,” he said, and Nino watched him for a moment before he nodded.

“Yup. Let’s see if Aibaka managed to kill himself yet,” he mumbled, tugging him along.

Nino watched the visitors having fun watching the different animals and was careful not to take the paths he knew would be full of people by now because of the schedule of the feeding shows of the different animals.

Ohno watched the people around them too, and Nino knew that he would take all of it in and store it somewhere in the back of his head to draw it some time later. There would be new pictures in his scrapbook soon, and Nino would look at them delighted while moaning that Ohno always drew the same things.

Nino loved Ohno’s pictures with all of his heart and was more than happy that Ohno enjoyed being here as much as Nino did, even if he would never say that aloud. He knew that Ohno knew of course, but it was easier to play dumb.

They arrived at the predator house, and Ohno tugged Nino along to where he had seen Aiba. Aiba was telling a few visitors all he knew about lions and Nino smiled when he saw the entranced faces of the children and a few adults who were interested how the zoo made sure that the animals felt safe here. It wasn’t that easy of course, since the lions were born to live in wide open land, but the zoo did their best, and it was a bit easier for the little ones that didn’t know anything else than living here.

The children bowed when Aiba finished his lecture and a loud chorus of “Thank you, zookeeper-san,” was heard when they scurried off to look for at the big bird house situated in the same area. Aiba happily watched them leave and then recognised Ohno and Nino.

“Hey,” he grinned and jogged up to them. “I was just about to finish for today. My work hours ended a few minutes ago,” he smiled brightly, and Nino was a little surprised when he checked his watch. They had been gone for longer than he had thought. He had to go back soon for the second part of his shift.

“We just wanted to check if you are still alive,” Nino said and groaned when Aiba slapped his shoulder a little harder than exactly necessary.

“I missed you, too. How about dinner? Sho invited MatsuJun over, too, we could celebrate the start of the summer months or something like that?”

Nino was about to decline when Ohno shot him a look and nodded.

“Sure sounds like fun,” Ohno answered.

Aiba smiled brightly at that. “Then eight o'clock at ours?”

Nino nodded after a moment of thinking. “Okay. We’ll be there. Just make sure that you have something edible this time,” he demanded and Aiba was laughing as he nodded.

“Of course. Sho is afraid to cook at the moment. He burned a pot of water the other day somehow; the silly man cried the whole evening because he wanted to make a surprise. I was surprised,” Aiba grinned brightly, and Nino decided that Aiba would most probably get killed by Sakurai before any tiger or lion could get him.

He shook his head and sighed. “See you then. We have to go, or I’ll be late. Bye,” he said and walked back to the aquarium. He knew Ohno didn’t exactly have to follow him, but he felt better if he could look after him and Nino was more than happy when Ohno followed him without any arguments - as he did most times.

As predicted the aquarium was full of people when they got back. Nino hurried through the mass of individuals to get to his shop and open it once more. He had lost Ohno at the entrance and would probably see him again only in half an hour or even an hour, after Ohno had visited all tanks to look at the fishes and greet them, silly as it was. Nino was even sure that Ohno had named them all and could remember each name. He smiled lovingly at that thought before tying his apron once more and standing behind the counter to greet the first customers of the afternoon.

He spotted Ohno once or twice outside of the window of the shop before he vanished again. It was okay that he was left alone right now though because he became seriously busy with all the people coming in this afternoon. Not everyone wanted to buy merchandise; some asked questions about the zoo and Nino was more than happy to help as much as he could. At least he wasn’t bored anymore.

Still, he was more than happy when the loud announcement was heard that the aquarium was closing for the day and all visitors gradually left the shop. He heard the rest of the staff doing their rounds and ushering people out of the aquarium and smiled when Ohno sidled into the room.

He frowned when he saw the wet hair, sighing as he came to a stand in front of him and ruffled that wet hair.

“Your hair is seriously getting long, old man, you have to dry it properly,” Nino chided and looked for a towel in his backpack to give to Ohno.

“Where did you even go to change?” he asked, and Ohno shrugged a little.

“Into the backroom. And I forgot my bag here.”

Nino looked at him for a moment silently waiting for more.

“There were too many people by the kois,” Ohno continued in a pouting voice, and Nino giggled a little.

“You should come in the morning then.”

Ohno pouted a bit more before he nodded. “I will next time!” he declared, getting a laugh from Nino.

“Will you help me clean up? We’ll be late for Aiba’s get together otherwise.”

Ohno nodded and took up a brush to help Nino cleaning while Nino tidied the shelves and counted the money. Ohno sidled up to him and kissed his neck lovingly, tickling Nino with his still wet hair a little bit. Nino hit his shoulder a little absentmindedly while he concentrated on the money and put it away in a safe. Tomorrow a security would come to bring it to the bank.

“Ready?” Ohno asked, and Nino nodded.

“Yup. Let’s go. I’m hungry. Let’s hope for the best.”

They were almost out of the zoo when Nino’s phone rang and he swore in a quiet voice after taking the call and listening for a few moments. “Sorry. It’s my grandfather. He wants to see me,” he said to Ohno and kissed his cheek. “He is still in the office. I have to hurry. You should go ahead; would that be okay?” he asked, and Ohno nodded, a bit confused.

“No problem. But I could wait for you.”

“I know, but I don’t know what he wants. And how long it will take. Just go ahead and I will catch up with you. Tell them I’m sorry that I’m late and save anything edible for me, please?” he asked, and Ohno laughed loudly at his sad face.

“Got it! You won’t starve when you arrive. But please hurry up?”

Nino nodded and sighed when his phone buzzed again. “See you!” He waved at Ohno who only smiled in answer and watched him jogging off before turning to go to Aiba’s home.

Nino knocked on the door of his grandfather's room and smiled when he saw the old man standing in front of the window. He knew it wouldn’t be long till he would probably inherit this place but Nino loved what he did right now and wasn’t quite ready to give it up just yet. Luckily, neither was his grandfather.

“You called?” he asked, and the man turned around to look at him.

“I got a call from a big corporation. They want to make a new movie about a boy working in the zoo and finding the love of their life there,” he began explaining, and Nino’s brow furrowed thoughtfully. “They asked if we could show the main actor called Ikuta Toma around and give him some jobs so that he could get a feeling for working in a zoo.”

“And you said yes?”

“Of course. It’s good money, and it could be interesting,” the old man grinned brightly.

“It would cause a ruckus though. There could be rabid fangirls running around, and he could destroy any order we have here.”

“Maybe but I don’t think so. It will be most entertaining, and I would propose for you to take Ikuta under your wing. Then you can be sure he won’t cause any problems.”

“No way in hell, pop! That doesn’t even make sense. I am no real zookeeper. Assign him to someone else,” he mumbled.

“Do you have anyone in mind?”

Nino was lost in thought for a moment before he grinned. He couldn’t imagine assigning an actor to most of his friends - but it had to be a friend so that he could keep an eye on him. Aiba would most probably scare him away or cause a scandal because of his affinity to getting bitten by tigers, all a show of their love to him of course, and Sho’s job here was too boring.

“Assign him to Jun, pop,” he said in the end. “He doesn’t work with any dangerous animals, but Ikuta-san could get the hang of the work here. Jun is so meticulous that I think he has the rules better memorised than even you or me.”

And it would be fun to watch Jun getting worked up about having to show a newbie the work around here and hilarious when he had to show him how to care for other animals, since all animals here seemed to hate Jun. The only exceptions were the turtles and snakes and one adorable goat in the petting zoo for the kids. It was kinda sad if you kept in mind that Jun loved all kind of animals and wanted nothing more than to be close to them.

“If you think so. I will tell Matsumoto in the morning then.”

Nino nodded, stood to say his goodbyes and went to join his friends for dinner.

**Part Two**

Jun didn’t exactly know how he should feel about all this. Just as Nino had said the last evening, he and Nino went into the office of Nino’s grandfather the first thing next morning. Nino hadn't told him why he was needed here, but Jun was used to that. Nino seldom told them what his grandfather wanted from them even if he knew and most of the time was the reason behind the summon of the man.

So Jun expected a lot - but not this!

“Ikuta Toma will join you at your duties from Monday on,” the old man explained and Jun choked. He knew of course who Ikuta Toma was. The man seemed to be in most of the dramas that aired at the moment, and Jun had even a little (perhaps more than little) crush on the actor. And because of that, he thought of strangling the smirking Nino in the corner of the room. Jun took a deep breath through his nose to keep calm and looked at his superior again.

“Why me?” he asked slowly - more to Nino than to his grandfather, and it was Nino who answered now, moving to stand beside his grandfather behind the big desk.

“Because of a couple of reasons, actually,” he began, “one, you are my friend, and I trust you actually to make him do the work. Two, you know all the rules and can teach him what to look out for without endangering him. Three, I can keep an eye on him that way. Four, you are scary when you are annoyed so fangirls won’t get in your way. Finally, you work almost everywhere and can show him around the other areas without us having problems to replace you somewhere else.”

“Other areas?” Jun repeated, unsure, and Nino nodded once more.

“His management asked us to show him as much as possible. Apparently, it isn’t clear yet what his role will do. You will be in the tropic house on your first day, since you are the most comfortable there. You can also explain the most important things to him while you work without fearing him getting hurt. The day after you will work with Aiba at the predator house and bird house so that we get that out of the way. Aiba will be mad if I ignore his area even if that would be the safest option. The third day will help at the “great steppe area”: camels, giraffes, antelope and so on. The fourth will be petting zoo and apes, fifth “icescape area” and pachyderm, sixth aquarium and the shop. On his last day, you can manage the entrance or anything you want to do or Ikuta wishes for,” Nino explained and handed him a plan with the schedules. “All managers know when you will be there and will help you the best they can so don’t worry too much. I’m sure it will be fun.”

Jun rolled his eyes and sighed. Sure it would be fun, for Nino and the others. He would be lucky if he survived both his crush and the work.

The following Monday found Jun waiting in front of the bureau for the actor, ready to show him around. Said man was inside with Nino and his grandfather and two managers, talking about the contract. Jun was glad that he didn’t have to stay inside with them, more so when an angry manager left followed by Nino who looked slightly annoyed.

“Good riddance,” Nino mumbled and looked at Jun. “You can go inside and introduce yourself.”

Jun nodded mutely and entered the room bowing deeply in front of the three men inside.  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Matsumoto Jun,” he introduced himself and smiled a little when Ikuta did the same. At least the actor wasn’t snobbish.

In fact, Ikuta jumped up and stretched a little. “Let’s start. I am curious and don’t want to keep you from work.”

Jun inclined his head and looked at the owner of the zoo who nodded and waved them away.

Outside Jun looked curiously at Ikuta. “Did you have a tour already?”

“No. The last time I was here was when I was a child. So I would be happy with everything you have in mind.”

Jun nodded once and led the way outside. They wandered around the compound and Jun tried to explain every area of the zoo Ikuta was going to visit while ignoring his pounding heart. It wasn’t an easy task, but somehow he managed.

After almost three hours they arrived at the tropical house, which Jun secretly called his second home, and Jun showed him the back entrance.

“Here are our lockers located and it would be best if we could meet here first every day to change and put away our personal belongings.”

“Sounds good,” Toma nodded and changed into a jumpsuit Jun handed to him and Jun fought his blush while he turned around to change into his own.

“We have different locks over there. You can choose one to lock it and put the key I to your pocket. When your shift is done, hang the lock back so that the next person can use it. If you are uncomfortable with that, you’ll have to bring your own lock,” he explained and again Toma nodded and closed his locker safely.

They sat in the backroom, and Jun decided to go over the rules first. He got out a plan of the premises and sat across of Toma.

“I will give you this plan later,” he mumbled and marked all entries and exits they had. “It’s important that you know all the ways out if there is a panic or a problem in the park. We have to make sure to get the visitors out safely and of course, it’s necessary for your safety as well.”

Ikuta nodded and watched the marked parts carefully. “Was there ever a problem since you work here, Matsumoto-san?”

Jun shook his head. “No, thankfully not. But you’ll never know what might happen.” Ikuta nodded again, and Jun showed him to the main entrance.

“You can get tickets only on this side. The ones with seasonal cards and such things can use the other entries. Whenever you are stationed here or anywhere where you interact with the visitors you have to be friendly and polite. A smile never hurt anyone, too. They are here to have fun and pay money to get in so that’s the least we can give them in return.” He looked over at Ikuta, who was watching him now.

“Got it,” the man smiled, and Jun nodded.

He continued to explain their schedule for the next few days and what they had to do in the different parts of the zoo. He only stopped when there was a knock on the door, and Nino’s face peered inside. Ohno was right behind him and waved a little.

“Just a friendly reminder that it’s lunch time. Come out and get some food,” Nino said, and Jun nodded, surprised. He hadn’t realised how much time had passed already.

“I have to prepare the feed for this afternoon,” he mumbled and Nino shrugged.

“You have help and can do it after lunch. Come on,” he said and stepped inside to tug him along. Ikuta thankfully stood up as well and followed the other three.

At lunch, Ikuta got to know his other friends and Jun was glad that they seemed to get along well. His heart beat a bit faster at the thought of his friends liking Toma, and he scolded himself silly. That didn’t mean anything.

Jun looked up in time to notice the calculating and curious looks Nino and Aiba threw him and averted his eyes as fast as he could. He couldn’t wait for this meal being over.

“Ikuta-san how was your first day so far?” Nino asked curiously, and Jun barely held himself back not to kick his shin hard. “Did J show you around?”

Toma nodded fast, and Jun had actually to smile at that. “Matsumoto-san was very helpful and explained everything to me.”

“I’m sure you are allowed to call him Jun, like us? In fact, I think it’s nicer if you would see us as friends - for this week at least?”

Jun glared at Nino for a moment, which was ignored, and then nodded awkwardly when Toma looked at him. “Of course, you can,” he answered stiffly.

Toma grinned thankfully. “Only if you call me Toma. Pleased to meet you all again,” he replied cheekily, and Jun fought hard not to blush.

Luckily for him, Ohno whispered something into Nino’s ear. After that Nino hopped from his chair and both men left after a few waves. Jun checked his watch as did Sho and they stood up as well.

“We should head back otherwise we might be late in preparing the food for this afternoon,” Jun mumbled, and Toma followed him back to their workspace. In silence, they made the food, which was mostly cutting vegetables and fruits and putting them into bowls to bring into the different rooms for the animals to eat. Afterwards, they cleaned them all out, and Jun stretched his arms above his head.

“That’s it for today. We are free to leave when the staff of the late shift appears. They will close everything down today,” he explained, and Toma looked around nervously.

“Would it be okay for me to look a bit around?” he asked and Jun nodded, surprised.

“Of course. I have to update our records anyway, and it will be boring for you to sit beside me and watch me write,” he mumbled. “So feel free to look around as much as you want. The others will arrive in around an hour. It'd be good if you could be back by then so that I can introduce you and we can leave together.” Toma thanked him calmly and left him to work.

Jun watched him leave and closed his eyes. His heart beat faster than usually, and he heaved a sigh when he realised that even now with Toma gone his thoughts were completely on the last smile Toma showed him as he left. He rubbed his eyes and groaned deeply. The next few days would be hell. Even more so now that he was sure Nino and Aiba both recognised his crush on the actor, and they wouldn’t stay silent. He only hoped that Ohno and Sakurai would be able to hold their lovers back as much as they could.

With another sigh, he opened his eyes and began to update the files on the animals in his care as needed, trying to forget for the moment all about Ikuta and his own so-called friends. Sadly Jun didn’t have much to add to the files since almost all of his animals were healthy and didn’t show any sign of distress.

So he was back to his thoughts about Toma sooner than he would have liked. Jun tried to distract himself by going over his schedule for the next week and making notes for whoever would replace him. Something that wasn’t needed since there wasn’t anything too complicated to look after and he was sure that someone who replaced him every time he was ill or on holidays would do so this time too. But it helped to divert his thoughts for the moment.

After that was done Jun looked at his watch and stood to look for Toma when he saw that the others would come in about 15 minutes.

“There you are,” he said when he found him finally in front of the big tortoise. It was their oldest and Jun’s favourite since she was mostly friendly to him.

“Is it time to go back?”

Jun shook his head and sat beside him. “Not yet. Aiba asked if you want to join us in a bar or something to celebrate his first day here,” he said slowly. Aiba didn’t, but he was sure that he would play along quickly.

Toma bit his lip and shook his head with a little apology. “I can’t. I’m sorry,” he mumbled, and Jun nodded in discomfort. He felt sorry for asking now, but he shrugged and tried a smile.

“It’s okay. Perhaps some other day then.”

Toma agreed on a little uncomfortable and watched the tortoise in front of him for a little while.

“What’s its name?” Toma asked to break their awkward silence, and Jun watched the slow way the tortoise took to get closer.

Jun carefully stroked its head and smiled. “Her name is Caliana. She is our oldest here and already 120 years old,” he explained.

Toma stood up to stand beside him. “She is beautiful,” he mumbled and smiled when he shyly stroke her head too after Jun nodded his permission.

“She is,” Jun agreed. “Come on, we should head back before they look for us. And you have something to do afterwards, right?” he said.

“Yes. You are right,” Toma looked back once more and then reluctantly followed Jun out of the enclosure.

“I always liked the turtles best. Whenever we visited the zoo when I was little I had to come here,” Toma admitted, and Jun hummed a little.

“I see. Most people think they are too boring to stay around, though.”

“Yup. It was a plus to be alone in here,” Toma grinned cheekily, and Jun watched him, amused. They changed out of their work attire, and Jun looked elsewhere while Toma cleaned himself and put his clothes back on.

As predicted Aiba wanted to go out with them but Jun was fast enough to tell him that Toma couldn’t join them without the actor realising that he lied a little to him. Aiba blinked a little confused but nodded and said something about ‘next time then' before they all left the park to go their ways. In a way, Jun was glad that he didn’t have to sit in between the two couples and watch them being in love or listen to Nino and Aiba asking him about his crush on Toma. He was mentally too tired to fight them off today. On the other hand, he was sad to go back to his lonely flat and not being able to ask one of them for a piece of advice.  
Jun hoped a long bath and a good book would do the deal in making him feel better and getting his head cleared up. He shouldn’t be depressed just because Toma couldn’t go out with him today. At least Toma was sweet and didn’t outright reject his company. That way he could at least hope for more. Jun groaned at that thought and rolled his eyes at himself. This wasn’t a goddamn drama, and he hoped his head would get the message soon.

**Part Three**

Aiba was nervous the next day and almost left his and Sho’s flat an hour before he had to go. Luckily he had Sho to stop him.

“Why are you up?” Sho asked, and Aiba blinked.

“Why aren’t you? It’s already late,” Aiba replied, a bit panicked, and looked for his bag.

“It’s not, Ma-chan. We have one and a half more hours before we even have to leave the house to be on time. The only people at the zoo for at least one more hour are the people from the night watch. Come back to bed and let’s cuddle till the alarm rings, please?”

Aiba looked at Sho and then at his clock and gave a strangled moan. He had totally misread the clock. That at least explained why it was so dark outside.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, ashamed, and Sho shrugged a little.

“It’s okay. Now join me.”

Aiba followed him into their bedroom and soon found himself in the embrace of his lover. He sighed deeply and leant against his chest.

“Why are you so nervous?” Sho asked.

“Toma will join me today. Toma and MatsuJun,” Aiba explained and closed his eyes when he felt soft fingers at his side. “I want to make sure that everything is alright.”

Sho nodded, and Aiba giggled when he felt the lips on his neck.

“You will do fine,” Sho promised, and Aiba nodded when he felt a calmness wash over him. Sho was probably right, and he was just being weird.

“Did you see the glances Jun threw at Toma yesterday?” Aiba changed the subject and thought back to yesterday. He had never seen Jun that flustered. It was strangely cute on him.

“It has nothing to do with you,” Sho said warningly, and Aiba pouted.

“Won’t you be happy if Jun was happy?”

Sho groaned and Aiba turned around on his lap to look into his eyes, suddenly serious.

“Of course I would be happy, Masaki. But you can’t tell if he has indeed feelings for Toma just from watching one meal.”

“Of course I can! I have a sixth sense for such things. And I tell you now that Jun and Toma would be perfect together. Look at them. They look good together.”

Sho rolled his eyes and watched Aiba for a while. “Don’t do anything dangerous, promise me,” he said in the end, and Aiba nodded, smiling brightly. He would never do anything to endanger a precious friend. And that was what Jun was for him.

Aiba was sure that Toma would like Jun if he gave him a chance. Jun was lovable, a little dorky but at the same time he cared for his friends and did everything in his might to help them and make sure that they felt good.

Whenever one of them felt ill, it was Jun who realised it first and who would come to work the next day bringing them medicines or self-made food so that they would feel better. If there was a heartbreak, he would be the first to invite them out for dinner and talk it out.

Yes, Jun was, to Aiba at least, a very precious friend and he would do anything he could to make sure that Jun would get what he deserved for once. And Aiba was confident that Jun liked the actor.

Aiba and Sho stayed in their embrace for a moment longer before their alarm rang and Sho got up to get ready. Aiba lounged in the bed for a while longer before he went to the kitchen to prepare them breakfast. He felt his nervousness about today return, but Sho was right. He had planned out everything yesterday already and got the okay from his superior and Sho. It wouldn’t be too dangerous for Toma to help clean out the cages and then check on the baby lions and the birds they housed. Everything would be fine and if Jun was too uncomfortable he could prepare the meat for today.

They were early at the park, and Aiba thanked the staff when they were allowed inside. Today Sho walked Aiba to the predator house and not the other way around. Usually, Sho used the few minutes before every worker began their shift to stay with the animals and Aiba would sit by and look out for others.

Aiba smiled and kissed Sho’s cheek when they had arrived. “I’m sorry.”

Sho shook his head and kissed his forehead. “It’s fine. I can survive a day without being able to change,” he promised, and Aiba smiled brightly at him.

Sho was a shapeshifter, as were his grandparents. He could turn into an elephant, and it was a little complicated for him to change on a regular basis. Aiba was certain that there were other shapeshifters who were able to change more regularly and easier. But Sho’s family was able to make it work. His grandparents had a big house with an even bigger garden, and it was hard to look into. So Sho had lived with them for most of his younger years to be able to change as often as he had to, which had been more often than now.

Aiba played with his fingers and kissed his hand once before letting go. It was hard at first to accept that Sho could change, but Sho explained everything early into their relationship, and now it was as normal as everything else. They would come earlier to this zoo or leave later so that Sho could spend a little time with his animal friends while Aiba would look over him and when they had a holiday or Sho was ill they would spend the time with his grandparents.

“Be careful,” Sho reminded him, and Aiba nodded.

“I am always cautious,” he mumbled and kissed him once more before they went their seperate ways.

As soon as Aiba entered the house, he felt his nervousness return once more. At the same time, he felt oddly calm. He knew all nicks and corners here and of course each of the wild cats situated here.

“Yosh! Let’s prepare,” he shouted loudly to himself and changed into his work outfit and checked on the big cats and that the gates were closed so that Toma could help him cleaning the cages out without being endangered.

After an hour or so Toma and more reluctantly Jun entered his enclave, and he smiled brightly when he greeted them.

“There you are. Are you ready to work with these beauties?“ Aiba asked, and Toma shrugged a little bit nervously, while Jun did his best to stand as far away from every cage as he could. He didn’t get on with most of the animals and even if many ignored him – like the kangaroos – or nibbled on his stuff – like the llamas – the ones in here could be dangerous if he angered them. Sadly Jun couldn’t pinpoint what exactly enraged the animals, so it was the safest option if he just stood by the side while Aiba showed Toma around.

Aiba looked at Jun encouragingly and patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry,” he said and looked at Toma. “We will first hose out the cages and clean them out. When it's clean, I will open the doors for the animals. Afterwards, we’ll clean out the cages of the smaller wildcats. They will stay with us mostly so you have to wear protective clothes. Matsujun will prepare their meals in the back. After lunch we’ll check on the birds,” he explained and watched Toma as he nodded gravely.

“Sounds like fun,“ Jun mumbled and rolled his eyes, clearly wishing to be back at his workplace. Toma, on the other hand, looked intrigued and happy.

“Thank you for this opportunity. Those cats always look so beautiful and elegant. And the babies are always so cute.“

Aiba laughed and decided that he liked Toma even more after those words. “They are cute, yes. But also dangerous if not handled right. We should get started. The cages have to be clean before the visitors are let in.“

Jun nodded wordlessly and left them to get to work without him getting in the way. Aiba looked at him and smiled a little before he clapped his hands and led Toma away to give him the protective gear.

“No quick movements and be careful not to look directly into their eyes. They might think you are challenging them, and that might end badly.“

Toma nodded and put on the gloves Aiba gave him. They entered the first cage and Toma took the broom to clean it as Aiba instructed. Aiba walked around to check if everything was safe and in order. It wouldn’t do them any good if there were loose screws or broken interior where the cats could hurt themselves. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Toma watching the beautiful big cats lying peacefully in the opening to the back where they could go out into the sun if they wanted or into the back if they wanted the calm.

“How are you and Jun-kun doing?“ Aiba asked suddenly, and Toma looked up. He hadn’t realised that Aiba was standing beside him.

“Good. Matsumoto-san shows me everything he knows and is a good instructor.“

“One would think he wants to take over the zoo sometimes,“ Aiba nodded, amused. „But he is just worried about everything. He is a perfectionist.“

Toma nodded and smiled for a short moment. He had realised that himself already.

“And he is a good friend. Don’t you think?“ Aiba asked further, and Toma shrugged a little.

“Don’t know - we aren’t friends now, are we?“

“Don’t you want to be friends with him?“

Toma shrugged thoughtfully. He didn’t care if he was honest. Toma wasn’t sure if he wanted to get to know Jun better. They had met only yesterday, after all! “Right now he is my superior,“ he finally answered, and Aiba frowned.

“Do you think so?“

Toma shrugged again and nodded then. “I don’t know why you have to know, but yes. He says what I should do, and I follow. Nothing more. But I like working with him so far. He seems to be fair, and he is nice to me,“ he finally answered, and Aiba watched as his face closed off afterwards. Apparently, Toma didn’t want to speak about it anymore, and Aiba decided to respect that. At least for the moment. It was time for lunch after all, and they would have a few hours more in the afternoon to talk about everything again.

They entered the back room, and Aiba opened his jumper to toss it off, telling Toma to do the same. Toma seemed to be relieved to be able to do so.

Aiba was only a little surprised to see Nino in the back with Jun. The smaller man sat on the table and was swinging his legs back and forth while he talked to Jun about his work as Jun’s replacement.

“Satoshi helps me a bit so it’s manageable. We might have an increase in tortoise pictures, though,“ he adds, and Jun laughed. It was always funny that Ohno was mostly wherever Nino was, and that Nino had to force Ohno mostly to go somewhere else to draw and do other things. And most people thought Nino was the clingy one of the duo.

“Won’t he get bored?“ Jun asked, and Nino shrugged.

“Dunno… I believe he wants to make sure that I don’t drown or something like that. He refuses to go out while I’m in there. But he’s also feeling a little ill, so he is clingier than usual. That way I can have an eye on him at least… Hey Aibaka, Toma.“

“Speaking of which. Where is Ohno-san now?“ Aiba asked, and Nino hopped from the table.

“He was getting Sho when we left. Oh-chan said they would meet us outside of the Cafeteria. Today there is fish on the menu, and he refuses to get in. So I have to buy for both of us,“ Nino explained, and Aiba nodded shortly.

That was the strangest thing ever, if you asked him. Ohno loved watching fishes and could spend hours talking to and watching them in their tanks in the aquarium. But he despised people eating fish. And Ohno refused to go anywhere near the kitchens if they had fish on their menu. Luckily it wasn’t that often. And fortunately for them, Nino didn’t like fish that much from the beginning and couldn’t eat any sea foods, so it was easy for him to abstain.

“Then we should go,“ Aiba decided, and they left the place together to walk the short distance to the restaurant. They bought their meals before going outside where Sho and Ohno sat already at their usual table.

Aiba smiled as he sat beside Sho and looked once at Toma and Jun who automatically sat next to each other. It happened naturally even if it was mostly because he sat beside Sho and Nino sat beside Ohno all the time and the last two chairs somehow were the two in the middle for Jun and Toma to sit next each other.

He was sad that Toma seemed to close down as soon as he talked about him and Jun being friends, but he would try his best to bring them at least closer to today. That was after all his goal for this day.

“Is everything okay?“ Sho asked a little while later, and he looked at him a little confused.

“Yes. Why?“

“You are silent today. You didn’t talk half as much as usually, and you didn’t get any dessert. You got me worried,“ Sho explained and played with his hair.  
Aiba watched him in confusion for a few more minutes before he smiled brightly. “Everything is alright. Really,“ he promised and after a moment Sho nodded.

“Okay. Just tell me if you need anything.“

“Of course.“

Sho smiled happily at that and kissed his forehead lovingly before he sighed.

“I have to go. Sorry. I will meet you later?“

“Yup! I will wait for you after my shift is finished,“ Aiba promised again, and Sho left the group behind to go back to work first. Aiba watched his boyfriend go with a soft smile. He then took a deep breath and looked at Jun and Toma again.

“Ready for the work in the bird house? It will be warm inside, and we have to be careful not to disturb the birds,“ he explained, and Toma nodded.

“Do they breed in the zoo?“ he asked curiously, and Aiba shrugged before he nodded.

“Of course. Just like every other animal in here, too. Or most of them at least. But we don’t look for eggs. We check their nests to check that they are not robbed, but that’s all we do. When there are new birds we’ll know and chip them.“

Toma nodded full of interest and drank the last bit of his coffee. “We should go,“ he mumbled, and Jun nodded. They stood up, and Aiba jumped up too.

Nino looked at his watch and sighed. “We have to head back, too. Oh-chan, let’s bring the trays back?“ he asked, and Ohno nodded sleepily. Aiba smiled and waved at them as they left the table to return to their respective work spaces for the rest of the afternoon.

Aiba watched Jun and Toma work together and thought that they worked and looked good together. But they were also distant to each other. More so than this morning and Aiba felt sorry for seemingly pushing Toma too far with their talk.

Aiba caught the many glances Jun shot Toma and was surprised at the amount of longing he could sense in them. He wasn’t used to seeing Jun like that. Aiba knew that Jun had the problem that he fell fast and hard if he ever fell in love. Because of that, the younger man had had many heartbreaks, and Aiba was scared that this would be the same. He wished he could do something more to make sure that they got closer in this week. Even if they didn’t confess at the end of the week, it would help if they stayed at least friends and would see each other regularly.

First Aiba was so focused on Jun that he didn’t realise immediately that Toma looked at Jun too. Toma stole little glances at his friend, too, he realised. Glances that he could understand because Jun was good looking. In another life, Aiba was sure that Jun could be an actor as well as Toma, with many fans swooning over him. So why did Toma avoid them every time he tried to bring Jun and Toma closer? And Aiba did try more than once since this morning.

Aiba watched him carefully and sought to decipher what secret Toma was hiding. Somehow he reminded him a little of Sho. Sho was indifferent and cold to him when they first met, too. But in the end, their feelings were greater than Sho’s fear of his reaction. And now, they worked out perfectly. Yes, they had their fights and problems, but those were just regular quarrels between partners. They worked through them fast and were back to lovey dovey without a hitch. The only pair Aiba knew that were more harmonious were Nino and Ohno, who never seemed to fight. If they fought, it seemed more for the spark in their relationship and the makeup sex than any real misunderstandings between them.

Aiba sighed when they had finished and Toma vanished before he could even attempt to invite him out. He pouted, and Jun squeezed his shoulder.

“I know what you are trying to do, and I am thankful. But I don’t think he is interested in me,“ he mumbled dejectedly and Aiba shook his head with his eyes blazing.

“Not true. Toma looks at you every time he thinks he can get away with it and is happier if he can work with you! He is just scared. Perhaps because of his actor status? We have to convince him that you are the best that can happen to him! And that he doesn't have to be scared to date you because you would never put him in compromising situations. You wouldn’t, right?“

“Of course not, idiot! I would tell nobody and make sure we aren’t seen together,“ he mumbled and fought his blush. „Do you think he looks at me?“ he asked then, more shyly, and Aiba nodded with a bright smile.

“Yup. I can sense such things, and I have never been wrong before! Actually, in school, I was the best matchmaker you can imagine, and I brought many pairs together,“ he boasted and grinned brightly.

Jun laughed a little. He felt more lighthearted now after that promise. Aiba smiled at him and hugged his friend close, swearing once again to make sure to bring them together. Just so that Jun was as happy as they were.

**Part Four**

Today was Masaki’s free day, and Sho was careful not to wake his boyfriend when he woke up early in the morning. He watched him carefully for a moment and stroke his cheek. Masaki tried the last few days to bring Jun and Ikuta closer to each other without succeeding. Ikuta closed up each time they spoke about relationships. Sho couldn’t understand the way Ikuta behaved at all. It hurt both Jun and, in a way, Masaki because Masaki was always sad whenever one of their friends wasn’t happy. 

Sho looked at the alarm and sighed when he saw that he had to get up to get ready. So Sho kissed Masaki’s cheek and climbed out of the bed to go to the bathroom and prepare for work. 

Just as he had thought Masaki was up when he entered the kitchen, and Sho grinned thankfully when the smell of freshly cooked eggs and coffee hit him. 

“Smells delicious. Thank you. But you could have stayed in bed a little longer,” he mumbled, and Aiba shrugged. 

“I will go back to sleep later,” he promised. “I wanted to make you breakfast.” 

Sho smiled and thanked his lover. Then he sat at the table to begin his meal. He looked over at Masaki who was watching him thoughtfully. 

“Today it’s your turn to work with them, ne?” Masaki asked, and Sho nodded. 

“Yes, Ikuta and Jun will accompany me today, why?”

Masaki looked at his coffee deeply in thought and bit at his lips. “Won’t you help?” Masaki looked up once before going back to his coffee and playing with the mug he held in his hands. “Getting them together? Nino promised to help even. Jun-pon likes Toma. He said so himself.”

“That may be the truth but what about Ikuta? If he doesn’t feel the same?”

“I think he might like Jun. At least he looks happy and comfortable by his side. But even if not... I want to try at least to bring them closer. So that Jun will at least confess. Then Toma can give his honest answer, and that would be enough. But Jun-pon is a scaredy-cat so he needs a push.”

Sho sighed at the begging look of his partner. He knew that in the end, he wouldn’t be able to say no, so with a bit of reluctance he nodded. “Okay. What do you have in mind?”

Two hours later Sho found himself in front of Ikuta and Jun, and he bowed deeply in front of the actor who mimicked him. 

“Good morning,” Sho greeted and smiled when the other two responded to his greeting. He then stood straight once more and watched them for a moment. 

“Today we’ll have a class visiting the zoo. I am responsible for the educational part in this house too, and we’ll make a little show with the elephants to show the children what they can do if treated right and if they are willing,” he explained and brought out different tools to clean the compound around them. 

“So it’s even more important to clean the place out than normally. Don’t worry, all the inhabitants are easy going, and if you don’t scare them they won’t do anything,” he said and showed each of them one cage they have to clean. “I hope you got used to this work already, Ikuta? It’s the same as everywhere else.” 

Ikuta nodded and grinned brightly. “Jun-san taught me well - I won’t disappoint him or you,” he promised then and saluted Jun before rushing off to his part of the enclosure to clean.  
“We’ll meet here once you are done,” Sho shouted quickly. “Then we’ll go outside!”

“Yes, got it!” Ikuta answered, and Jun rolled his eyes with a little smile at the happy voice from the actor. 

“One could think he wants to change jobs after this,” Jun mumbled, and Sho laughed. 

“A bit,” he allowed after a moment and pointed at Jun’s appointed area.

“I appointed you to Temi. She is a softy, and I talked to her to be on her best behaviour today. So don’t worry. You’ll be fine,” Sho promised.

“Thank you.” Sho waved him away and left to do his work and for a while, the three men did their parts in silence before meeting in the middle again.

Sho checked his watch and looked at the other two. 

“We have to hurry up to finish the outside parts and then lead the elephants outside,” he explained and led both of them to the outer compounds. Fast but thoroughly they cleaned everything up, and Sho began to lead the elephants outside. They did as he told them as most of the time and Jun looked at them with respect. 

Jun never had as many problems with them as he had with other animals because they were mostly calm and comfortable to be around. But the sheer height they had seemed to make Jun and much other respect them. Even Ikuta took a step back respectfully.

“This is Temi. She is our oldest female here. That’s Moyo. He is two years older. Then that’s Kibo, their son and lastly Yumi,” Sho introduced the four elephants and watched them go around outside. “The class will be here any minute now, and I will show them what elephants eat, how we can play with them and then how they bath. You will supervise the kids with me. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” both men nodded, and Sho smiled a little in thanks. It was always easier to coordinate a group of children if he was not the only one who did it. 

Soon the children came inside, followed by Nino who was carrying a fish tank with him with a beautiful coloured fish inside. 

“Ohno-kun still ill?” Ikuta asked, and Nino looked up from his tank before nodding.

“Yes, but he is better. I think he’ll be back tomorrow,” Nino answered and shrugged. He smiled and bowed down to the children. “Have fun with the misters here, ne? They will tell you everything they know. Come by the shop before you leave, promise?” he said, and the children nodded happily and waved to him and the fish before leaving.

Sho watched Nino leave with an eye roll. The other had had the last day off and left earlier on the day before that because Ohno came in with a cough and somehow Nino got so worried that they left work together three hours earlier than he normally would. Nino carrying around a little fish glass was normal for them, too, so all was back to normal right now.

Sho concentrated back on the children, Jun and Ikuta when Nino was gone and took a deep breath to be able to do his work. “Good morning. Did you learn a lot already?” he asked, and all children nodded brightly. 

“Big brother explained a lot. He said we’ll hear more from you,” one girl answered, and he nodded. 

“I will show you how to prepare their food and how to get them to exercise. Since it is warm, we can give them a bath together.”

“Yay!” the children cried out happily while clapping their hands and he laughed a little before bringing them into a big room in the back where they would be able to all sit properly.

For the next hour, he explained to the children and Ikuta what elephants could eat and what not and showed them how to prepare all of it for them. Then the children got to make the food and Jun, Ikuta and Sho wandered around them to check that they didn’t hurt themselves and handled the utensils right. They brought the food out for the elephants and then Sho brought them back to the inside. 

“Let’s give them enough time to eat and let’s get lunch for us. Did you all pack bentos?” Sho asked and got an affirmative answer again, so that they headed outside to eat while Jun went to get them a few bentos to eat lunch with the children. 

Sho watched Ikuta talking and playing with the children and thought of Masaki’s words about him and Jun. They weren’t that close while working with him. Sho kept them at different ends of his space most of the time. But they exchanged looks without realising it themselves and it was fun to watch somehow. Sho had already promised to help Masaki, and he would do it. Sho just wasn’t sure if it would work. 

He sighed a little and thanked Jun when he came back with their lunch and answered the questions of the children about the park and the animals in it. 

It didn’t take long for them to finish lunch, mostly because the children were eager and wanted to see the elephants exercise and play with them before their guardians would come to take them back home. 

“Let’s head back,” Sho finally said and stood up. He waited till all the children were up and stood in pairs before he led them back to the elephants. He let them inside in the back so that they felt even more like ‘staff’, rather than visitors, and gave them the jackets they owned especially for those groups. The children chattered nervously and excitedly to each other and Sho watched them, a little amused. 

He loved doing things like that and showing children how to handle animals. He knew that most of the others did, too. Especially the staff at the petting zoo took the time to explain all the things to look out for with the small animals and pets the children may have at home or would get when they were older. All of them took animal handling and welfare seriously. They had been taught that by their boss and Sho knew that especially Nino had his eyes on every new staff member and would call them out on mistakes or tell his grandfather, who would take care of them. 

“Aren’t you scared of them sometimes?” a little boy asked when they entered the big space where the elephants were free to walk around.

Sho looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. “I know what I have to look out for. And if you are nice to them, they are nice to you. So I am not scared of them. But you have to be careful when handling them, that is true,” Sho answered, and the kids nodded earnestly. 

They helped to bring all kinds of things – like balls, steps or wood for them to play with – out, and Sho showed them how to put them up precisely. Then he called the elephants and let them play with the balls. He looked after the children so that they won’t get in the way and answered their questions as well as he could. 

“Yumi here was rescued from a circus where they didn't treat her well. She can do some nifty tricks if she wants to. But mostly she is too lazy and tired now to do them,” Sho explained the entranced children who watched the elephants exercise and looked back at the animals once. How he wished he could join them, but that was impossible right now.

“She has a trick that she loves to do. She told me so,” he grinned at the disbelieving shouts of the children and winked at them. “So shall we let her do it?” he asked and nodded when the kids shouted “Yes, please” overly loud. 

He coughed a little and called Yumi to get her attention. Of course, she already knew what he - or more precisely Masaki - had planned and had agreed to help them. 

“Yumi loves to let people ride on them. So let her choose who she wants to have on her back today,” he explained and helped the children to line up with Jun and Ikuta and stepped back. 

“Why won’t you join, Sensei?” a boy asked. 

“I have to lead her around and make sure nobody falls, ne? And I can ride on her all the time. So it would be unfair,” he explained and was relieved when the children accepted his words. He looked carefully at the elephants and ignored for the moment Jun’s panicked and confused stare. 

As planned Yumi stopped in front of the two men and nuzzled first Jun and then Ikuta with her big trunk and even if some children were a little disappointed that they weren’t chosen they were soon joyful again because Sho promised them that they could bathe the elephants in turn. 

“Sho! Isn’t that something especially for the kids?” Jun hissed, and Sho shrugged. 

“Of course. But I let Yumi choose each time and who gets picked gets the ride. That are the rules. This time, it’s you two.”

“But…” Jun looked at the elephant with clear panic in his eyes. He balled his hands into fists and took a shuddering breath. 

“You don’t have to be such a scaredy-cat, Jun. Yumi never hurt anyone. I know you have a bad reputation with animals,” Sho began, and Jun scoffed a little. 

He wasn’t scared of anything here. He was aware that the animals didn’t like him but he could work around that and could care for them as he had or wants to. He wouldn’t go near the predators because he learned that his luck with animals didn’t charm these large cats in any way and of course Jun visualised what a fall of an elephant could do to him. Especially if he landed beneath their feet. But at Ikuta’s hopeful look and Sho’s calm one he nodded reluctantly.

“You will do fine. After all, I’m here to check on you,” Sho promised, and Jun nodded again. 

“Okay…”

“Good. First I’ll ask Yuriko and Kiko to look after the children while I lead you around,” he said and left them alone for the moment to get the girls. Then he explained the children all they needed to know about bath time and helped Jun and Ikuta onto the back of Yumi.

The kids watched them curiously and Sho smiled encouragingly when both of them sat atop of her. “Ikuta hold onto Jun so that you won’t fall,” he explained, and Ikuta did as Sho told while Jun carefully took hold on the lead around Yumi’s neck. 

Sho made a clicking noise and soon Yumi started into a trot, and they wandered around the enclave, much to the joy of the other visitors and of course the children who watched them walking around while taking turns in washing the elephants and getting wet themselves at the same time. At least everybody had fun, and as he had promised Masaki, he got Jun and Ikuta close on the back of an elephant. He just hoped that it made them see what they felt for each other just as Masaki had foreseen.

After almost half an hour he helped Ikuta down, who in turn helped Jun down and held his hands while Jun carefully climbed down. “That was fun. Thanks,” Ikuta said to the elephant and Jun nodded while saying his thanks to her and Sho. Sho could see how glad Jun was to be back on earth now as he was still clinging to Ikuta’s hand, and hid a little smile at that. 

“I’m happy that you liked it. You did great old girl. Go to the others and get your refreshing bath, ne?” he asked and watched her leaving them alone. Jun was still a little pale but at the same time, his cheeks were a bit rosy because he had been so close to Ikuta and could feel his heat throughout the whole ride. 

Sho watched the children for a moment before he went to join them. Jun and Ikuta looked at each other a bit nervously before joining him, and an hour later it was time to pack up the things and bring the children out of the enclosure.

Ikuta was back to distancing himself from Jun after he had held his hand a few times shortly after the ride and Sho sighed mutely. Sho didn’t know what they could do to help them get closer to each other. He looked down when he felt a hand on his own and blinked. 

“Big brother said we should visit the shop before we leave.”

“Ah! You are right. He also told me your parents would be at the gate near the aquarium. At least that what he asked them. Let’s go then, shall we?” The girl agreed cheerfully, and he changed the route to go to the aquarium. 

“Oh hello Ohno-kun,” Sho called when he saw the older man behind the desk. “I thought you were still ill?”

Ohno shrugged and rubbed his eyes. “I felt better and wanted to get Nino,” he croaked, and Sho had to smile. Ohno sounded better but still a little hoarse. 

“Where is he?”

“In the back, he will come to the front soon,” he answered and looked at the door behind him with worried lines on his forehead. “It seems he caught my cold,” he mumbled. Then Ohno seemed to realise the waiting children in front of him and laughed. 

“Oh… Nino told me you were coming. You can all get one ice-cream and a card for free; he said, so choose some, ne?” he asked them and watched them deciding on their treats.

Nino came back also and carefully noted down what the children wanted for later and then smiled when he said goodbye to the kids who left one after the other the shop. 

“How was your day?” Nino asked while writing down some things for the second shift that day and Sho shrugged. 

“Good. It was fun for them. They were all very curious and well behaved.”

“Yeah. The children were great when I introduced them to the proceedings of the park,” Nino agreed and nodded at Jun and Ikuta. “And what got into them?”

Sho sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know. They rode on Yumi together and now Ikuta is back to ignoring Jun,” he mumbled.

Nino hummed a thoughtful look on his face. “Nah… Can’t change that. Oh-chan can you man the register for a while? I have to accompany the kids to their parents,” he asked and Ohno nodded in answer.

“I will join you when Karina is in,” he promised, and Nino kissed his cheek shortly. 

“Thanks. You are a lifesaver!” he declared, and Ohno shoved him away with a laugh. Nino, Jun, Ikuta and Sho herded the children out of the shop and to the exit to wait for their parents or other guardians till each of them had left. 

“I have to go. I have a meeting for the movie,” Ikuta said when the last child ran off with her mother and bowed down. “Thank you for today. Looking forward to working with you tomorrow, Nino,” he mumbled and hurried away. Jun looked at his watch, saw that his shift had ended 15 minutes ago and left too. Sho went back with Nino to change and went home feeling a little unsatisfied not to have helped more.

“Sho-chan!” Masaki greeted him when he entered their shared flat and pulled Sho close to him to peck his lips twice. 

“How was work?”

“Fun,” he smiled and gave him a little peck on his nose before taking off his shoes and moving into the living room. “I just need a hot bath,” he mumbled and stretched his back.  
He thought for a moment before he sighed. 

“Ne?” Masaki made a questioning noise and Sho put his forehead against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you with your plan. They were distant after the ride even if they seemed to be closer during.”

“Toma distanced himself again?” Masaki asked. 

“Uhn,” Sho agreed and sighed deeply. 

“I don’t get him,” Masaki mumbled, and Sho kissed his arm softly before backing away again. “I already drew you a bath. It’s still hot. You should go in and relax while I finish our dinner. And don’t worry. We tried our best. Jun-pon should talk to Toma. Perhaps we can convince him tomorrow. Or Nino can.” 

Sho smiled at his lover and kissed him once more. “If you say so.”

“Yup.” 

Sho laughed and headed to the bathroom to relax and spend the rest of the evening with Masaki.

**Part Five**

“You are unhappy,” Ohno observed when they were on their way back home.

“Mh? What do you mean?” Nino asked and glanced at Ohno, looking a little confused. It was so rare that Ohno would break their companionable silence that Nino always gave him his full attention when he did. 

“Because of Toma and Jun,” Ohno clarified after a few minutes and Nino sighed deeply. His shoulders shrank, and he looked suddenly so much younger and smaller than he was in reality. Ohno laid an arm over his shoulder and pulled him close into his side. 

“They reminded me of us when we were younger,” Nino confessed and put his head on Ohno’s shoulder. “When I told you that I liked you, and you ran away rather than telling me your big secret,” he added and looked at him for a moment before looking at the street again. 

Ohno was careful not to dislocate Nino as he shrugged a little. He knew that he had been silly at that time. But they were young, and Ohno was scared to hurt Nino with his secret. He hadn’t realised then that he had hurt Nino more with keeping away. And then again with lying to him for months before finally telling the truth because he had to. Nino had trust issues afterwards, and Ohno understood, even if it hurt him.

“He is scared of his heritage,” Ohno tried to explain then, and Nino shrugged. 

“He shouldn’t be. It is part of himself,” he mumbled, and Ohno laughed while he pulled him closer for a moment, before he had to let go so they wouldn’t crash onto the floor. 

“You know, you cheated when you discovered his secret,” Ohno said, and Nino huffed a little. 

“No. You did. Taking a swim while I was cleaning the water tanks of the turtles and then following him because you thought you found a new one and then stalking him while he changed,” Nino said laughing and Ohno pouted at him. 

“I did not stalk him! I thought I would help you if I could tell you where the turtle went when you have to check if all are there,” he explained. 

Nino sighed and kissed his cheek. “Still, you cheated. I only told you he kinda feels the same as you and Sho and the others I met. You informed me he changes into a turtle,” he reminded him, and Ohno sighed a little. Nino was right after all. 

“Okay. I cheated,” he agreed, and Nino grinned a little. He let go of Ohno and took his hand instead, making sure that their fingers were interlaced while he was at it. 

“Are you upset because he does hide what he is?” Ohno asked after a while, and Nino shook his head. 

“Not really. You do, too and Sho didn’t advertise that he is a skin changer either.”

Ohno watched Nino questioningly and waited for him to continue. 

“It’s… I’m unhappy because he is unfair. He only pushes Jun away because he is scared that Jun would hate him because of what he is. And he doesn’t want any complications. That’s not fair. J should be able to decide himself if he wants to take up this challenge. It’s not fair to himself either. Because he thinks he has to hide and keep a distance to everyone. That is silly!” 

Ohno smiled softly at Nino who just got angrier with every word he spoke. He stopped, and Nino did too because of it. Nino looked back and tilted his head to his side. 

“What is it?” he asked, and Ohno watched him. Ohno loved Nino so much for his easy acceptance and for the fight that was in him whenever he thought something unfair. 

Ohno tugged him closer to hug him for a moment. “I love you,” he whispered and smiled when Nino blushed hard. 

“Neither is that funny nor does that change the problem,” Nino mumbled, embarrassed, and Ohno let him go to continue walking.

“What shall I do then?”

“Talk to him? Please? Tell him that you know. That you are the same,” he asked carefully and worriedly. 

“How should that help?”

“Tell him whatever was told to you when you changed your mind about me?” 

Ohno watched Nino’s hopeful face and nodded after a moment. Ohno thought that Nino should ask his grandfather if that was what he wanted. The old man was the one who one day walked up to the house of his grandparents where Ohno lived with his parents and talked to him. Ohno didn’t know even now why Nino’s grandfather knew where to find him, but he did. Apparently when the man found out what made his grandson this upset he left the very same day to their home. Nino’s grandfather did know his grandparents and somehow knew the family secret even if his grandparents promised him they had never told him. It was him who talked sense into Ohno and made him call Nino just a few days afterwards. 

It was a decision he never really regretted. Nino was one of the best things that could have happened to his life. But he didn’t tell Nino. Not a thing about what happened then. Not because he didn’t want to but because his grandfather made him promise. And he would never break the trust the man gave him. 

Ohno kissed the hand of his lover and smiled. “I promise to try my best,” he said at last and was rewarded with a bright smile and sparkling eyes that even outshined the sun and stars in his mind. He was a little disappointed that he would never be able to draw Nino like that. 

Ohno woke early the next morning and watched his lover worriedly. 

“You caught my cold, huh?” he asked and put his hand on the hot forehead of his lover. Nino mostly got his illnesses, and he felt bad every time it happened. After all, Nino got ill much easier than him and most illnesses affected his stomach. So he had woken up more than once in the middle of the night with his boyfriend vomiting in the bathroom. Now Nino looked apparently tired and sick.

“You are running a fever, love,” he told him when Nino weakly tried to dislodge his hand to sit up. “You can’t go to work like that. Your grandfather would kill me if he ever found out.” Ohno sighed and thought about what he should do. 

“I have to go to work,” Nino disagreed and looked at him with half-open eyes. “Karina can’t help today. Her brother is getting married. I have to help Jun and Toma in the shop,” he added, and Ohno shook his head. 

He stroked the sweaty hairs out of his forehead to place a kiss on it. “You will stay in bed. I’ll call your grandfather, and we’ll find a solution. Just don’t move,” he said sternly and left his stubborn boyfriend to call the man in question for his help. 

It didn’t take long before he sat beside Nino once more, this time with a wet cloth that he laid on his head. Nino had almost drifted off to sleep again but watched him drowsily.

“Since you don’t want to abandon your beloved shop I will go. I am capable of handling it for a day, more so since Jun and Toma are there to help. I promise not to fall asleep there,” he explained, and Nino lifted his mouth a little at that. “Your mother will come to sit with you. So you won't be alone. Since we all know what kind of a baby you are if left alone while ill,” he joked a little and kissed the cute red nose. 

“And if you are a good boy today I will share a warm bath with you when I am back,” he promised, and Nino laughed a little. “I will even scrub your back. So now lay back and try to get some sleep. I will prepare some porridge and something to drink.”

“Okay. Thank you.” 

Ohno shook his head and covered Nino once more with the blanket before getting ready and making the promised treats for Nino. Nino woke when Ohno put all things on the bedside table, and Ohno helped him sit up. 

He kissed his warm forehead once more. “I have to go, love. I will be back soon. Your mother will be here in about an hour. She has a spare key so you don’t have to stay awake, ne?” 

Nino nodded mutely and began to eat the porridge in slow movements. 

Ohno watched him a moment more before he sighed and left his sick boyfriend alone to go to work before he was late. He didn’t like leaving him like that, but Nino wanted him to manage the shop and asked him to talk to Toma, too. So Ohno would do just that so that Nino didn’t have to worry about that at least. 

“You are late,” Jun said when he arrived and then looked around confused. “And where is Nino? I thought it was his turn this time.” 

Ohno sighed and motioned for them to follow him inside.

“Good morning, Nagase-san,” he greeted the older who opened the door for him and went into the shop. He carefully set everything up the way Nino showed him countless of times and only after he was pleased he looked up again. 

“Nino is ill. He caught the flu, I think,” he answered and ruffled his hair. “Nino seems to think that being in a relationship also means to share one's illnesses,” Ohno cooed and tried to hide his worry. Nino healed fast, but each illness left him so weak, and he wanted to do nothing else than to hold him till it was gone. 

“So I’m replacing him for today. Nobody else was able to,” he explained and bowed a little belatedly. “Looking forward to working with you. Let’s help each other out today, ne?” he asked, and both of them agreed. 

Since this was the only place where Jun had never actually worked Ohno explained to both of them carefully what they had to check regularly, where they would find refills for the merchandise and how to manage the cashier. He tried to recall everything Nino told him whenever he was here and watched the other men who listened carefully and nodded whenever they understood something.

“Since it’s the weekend and there are three of us we won’t close the shop like they normally do. We will take turns with the breaks. Here is a little button. If you are alone here and push it once, a bell will ring in the back room to let us know you need someone to help out here because of the mass of people. If you ring it twice, for a bit longer, you will sound an alarm in the front, and a security member will come. You have to use it if anything dangerous happens.”

“Why is it there?” Toma asked curiously, and Ohno shrugged. 

“Because mostly only one person is here. It’s a small shop and few customers come in at once. We close earlier than the rest of the park so we don’t have the last minute buyers who remember to buy a souvenir when they leave. So it can be dangerous. We handle money, and not all people are friendly,” he said at last. “The front has buttons like this as well. But nobody has had to use it yet. It’s there just in case,” Ohno said carefully and tried not to scare anyone away. 

But Toma just nodded understandingly, and Jun shrugged. He worked with dangerous animals most of the days. So, of course, he was used to the dangers of working in a zoo. It probably wasn’t that surprising that it could be dangerous here too. 

“Okay. It’s time to open,” Ohno said after a glance at the big clock on the wall and went to the door to open it fully. He greeted the kois like Nino did each day and fed them before moving behind the counter. “I will manage this first. So you can look around and familiarise yourself with the things we have and where they are. Don’t forget to greet the customers with a smile and be polite,” he said sternly, and Jun nodded with an amused smile. 

Ohno watched both of them a moment. He didn’t want to mess this up. Nino loved his little shop and dealing with the different customers. So he wanted to give his best performance today to make him proud of him. 

The first hour went by slowly. Only a few elderly customers came in to get a few new postcards and Ohno chatted a bit with them about motives they would like for new ones. He liked talking with them about his artwork and wrote down their wishes. Everyone had a different view of the zoo, and it was interesting to capture all of them as well as he could. 

“Thank you and come by again,” he said in the end and put away his notebook at least.

Toma sidled up a little curious and looked at the different cards they sold. 

“I thought you had regular photos,” he remarked, and Ohno shook his head. 

“We had in the beginning. But it was Nino’s idea to get art students to design the cards here. They get money for each sold card and can display their artwork,” Ohno explained, and Jun clicked his tongue. 

“He did it only so that he could work with you,” he said, and Ohno shook his head. 

“Not really. I went to art school, and we had projects to do, and he saw the pictures and told me it was a shame that we work for nothing. So he asked the owner,” Ohno answered carefully. “Nino was still in school himself when I made the first postcard for this park. And he would have never known if I would stay here even after school. I could have continued doing something entirely different,” he said. 

It was true after all. Nino only wanted to help him making his art widely known. Nino always thought he would start working on a gallery or something like that afterwards. Perhaps even creating illustrations for books or manga. But Ohno decided to stay here. Sometimes he did bigger commissions, and he had already had one art show, but he was lazy. Ohno liked working at his own pace and hated deadlines. With his work for the zoo he had a pretty regular income and together, they had enough to get around.

“They are yours?” Toma asked when he found his signature under a few cards, and Ohno nodded. 

“Yes. I work as a freelancer,” he explained and grinned when Toma openly gawked at him.  
“They are splendid! Wow… You could do so much more,” he mumbled more to himself and Ohno shrugged. 

“Perhaps. But I don’t want to. I like my job as it is,” he said and pointed outside. “Seems like there is a group coming. Jun do you want to manage the register? You are better with numbers than me.” 

Jun nodded, and Ohno changed places with Jun to greet their customers and show them around. When the people ebbed away again, he smiled at Jun. “Would you be able to manage alone for a while? Toma and I could take a break then,” Ohno asked and even if Jun watched him a little distrusting, he agreed after a moment. 

“Of course. Will you buy lunch?”

“Toma will,” Ohno grinned and tugged the actor with him outside to go to the cafeteria to get their bentos and coffee. The coffee at the kiosk was awful so nobody ever got it or drank it. Only Nino did when he was sleep deprived and even he who loved all kinds of coffee - the blacker, the better actually - looked outright disgusted each time he took a sip. Perhaps he could convince the elder Ninomiya to buy a new machine one of these days. But the old man was as stingy as Nino. Maybe as a birthday present then, he decided with a smile and told Toma what to get to eat while he chose their drinks. 

They walked back in silence for a moment before Ohno stopped in his tracks. “Hey Toma, actually I have something to talk to you about,” he said after.

Toma looked at him curiously. “What is it?” he asked carefully, and Ohno smiled encouragingly. He didn’t want to scare Toma away but show him that he only wanted the best for him.

“I know your secret,” he finally said and watched him carefully. 

“What are you talking about? I don’t have a secret other than being an actor. And that’s hardly a secret between us anymore,” he said slowly, and Ohno sighed when he saw the panic in Toma’s eyes. 

The man beside him looked ready to bold, and Ohno quickly grabbed his wrist.

“I'm not talking about that, Toma.” Ohno watched him calmly and held his wrist carefully in his hand. He didn’t want to hurt him, but Toma shouldn’t run right now. Nino would have his head, and Ohno wanted to stay alive. “I know that you are a… um, what do you call it? Skin-changer? Shape-shifter? Half animal, half man?” he asked curiously.

Toma’s face fell, and Ohno watched him a bit more softly when he realised that Toma was scared now. He didn’t want that.

“I’m sorry if I scared you,” he said quickly and tried another smile that didn’t work. It felt strange on his lips. He remembered how scared he was the first time Nino had seen him like that. Ohno had panicked more than Nino. His boyfriend only was disappointed that he didn’t tell him the truth before. But after all, it’s always scary to share a secret with others. Especially if you didn't do it out of your own free will. 

“I am one, too. In fact, my whole family is, and I know of others. So you don’t have to be scared of my reaction,” he promised, and Toma looked at him disbelievingly.

“If so, can you change right now?” he asked, and Ohno laughed a little. 

“That would be dangerous. Even without the people here. But you have seen me already in my other form. My family mostly changes into different kinds of fishes. As I can’t hold on to one form when I am ill, I mostly stay at home with my family. Nino took me with him yesterday because I felt better and nobody else could look after me; he doesn’t trust me with staying alone after I almost drowned in the bathtub once when I changed without realising it,” he mumbled sheepishly and laughed a little at the memory. Nino’s nagging after that has been so cute.

“Oh…” Toma said slowly and remembered the fish glass Nino had been carrying around the day before. So that had been Ohno?

“I saw you changing the second day. And I decided to say nothing. But you are making an important friend of ours miserable, and that makes Nino unhappy. So… I can’t stay silent. Do you like Jun?” he asked, finally straightforward, and Toma blushed. 

“Why are you interested in that?” he asked.

Ohno shrugged. “Jun is a friend, and he likes you. Everybody can see that. I just don’t know how you feel. Sometimes it looks like you could like him, too, but then you are cold and distant. You can’t make me believe that you never noticed that he has feelings for you. And I think that you should tell him how you feel. Even if you don’t like him that way. It’s cruel to stay silent,” he explained slowly.

“But the way I am…” Toma started, and Ohno lifted his hand to stop him talking that instant. 

“Has nothing to do with what you feel. Yes, there might be problems. It’s not all exactly easy, but relationships never are. You made it work so far with your kind of job. I am sure that Jun would understand if you explain everything to him. He is a good man. And he doesn’t have to be scared of you suffocating like Nino has to be.” 

Ohno watched him a moment, then sighed. “I can’t tell you what to do or what not to do. But I would be happy if you would just talk to Jun and either tell him you don’t like him that way or try it out. You don’t have to tell him about your secret right away, even if I don’t think Jun would judge, but hiding won’t solve anything and just hurts people around you. Come on. We should head back before Jun kills us because he has too many customers.”

Ohno waited till Toma was ready to follow him and they hurried back. Jun looked a little pissed at them but luckily forgave them quickly when Ohno promised that Jun could have his break right now and handled the counter himself once more. 

Ohno watched Toma, who was really out of it now, but somehow they finished their work day without bigger problems. Still, Ohno was glad when their relief came, and he was allowed to head home to his sick lover.

**Part Six**

Toma sat thoughtfully on a bench directly behind the gates and waited for Jun. 

Jun was a bit late today, but Toma thought it was nice to have more time for himself and his thoughts. He had been confused about what to do since his talk with Ohno yesterday. It felt like it should be easy to make a decision, but Toma was still unsure. 

Not only didn’t Jun know about the fact that he could change into a turtle, Jun most probably didn’t even know people like him existed. Toma thought that Ohno would have told him if they had spoken to Jun about Ohno’s ability.

Toma was also an actor, a prominent person. He was used to being filmed and having to look out for cameras his whole life. Being in a relationship with another man wasn’t as easy as for others. He would have to hide his relationship status for the time being, and he wasn’t so sure that Jun would be okay with it.

So lost in thoughts he didn’t realise when Jun appeared beside him. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Jun said, and Toma shook his head as he stood up. 

“It’s fine,” he said and watched him curiously. “What will we do today?”

“Something that you would like to do?” Jun asked instead of answering, and Toma shrugged a bit. The week had been full of new experiences, and he couldn’t think of anything that he wanted to see now. 

“Completely honest answer?” he asked then, a little cheekily, and Jun agreed, amused. 

“Of course.”

“A day just relaxing sounds great to me. Don’t you think so? You don’t usually work seven days a week, do you?” he asked.

Jun shook his head a bit scandalised. “Of course not. We work five out of seven days. Two free days in a week,” he answered then. “I have most of next week off because of that.”

“I’m sorry that you had to work so much because of me then,” Toma mumbled, feeling uncomfortable, and Jun shrugged lightly. 

“I liked it,” he admitted, and Toma watched him curiously as Jun averted his eyes and sighed. “So a free day?” he asked then. 

“Would be nice, don’t you think so?” Toma watched as Jun’s eyes lost their joy for a moment before the man sighed deeply.

“Probably. I can ask the owner if we can skip today so that you can go home and rest,” Jun murmured.

Toma blinked confusedly. “What? That wasn’t what I meant! I’m sorry. I just don’t think that I would be good here in the front, and there isn’t an area in the park left I haven’t seen already. And it would compromise the regular staff if we crash other workspaces, won’t it? I thought you could show me around? Just a day as visitors?” Toma explained before Jun could leave. 

Jun turned around and watched him for a moment. “Okay?” he said slowly and looked around confused. 

“I still have to ask for permission,” he said then, and Toma stood up. 

“I will come with you. I’m bored here anyway.” 

Jun nodded, and Toma followed the other into the office of Nino’s grandfather.

“Wouldn’t your management say something if you don’t do any work today?” the old man asked Toma who shrugged a little disinterested.

“Don’t know. They left everything up to you anyhow. I think it’s important to experience a zoo as a visitor from time to time. Even if you work there. So that you remember what is important for them. Find out if there are any weaknesses or points you could improve. Is that not right?”

He grinned at Jun’s shocked face since it was something they kept in mind. The old man laughed and nodded. 

“That’s true. My grandson preaches that almost each time he is here,” he answered and clapped his hands. “Okay. I will give you both off for today. Look around and try to imagine what visitors would like to improve, other than to be even closer to most animals,” he said, and Jun and Toma bowed as they left the office. 

Jun watched Toma sceptically and frowned. “I don’t know if it’s smart to you to walk around like that today. It’s Sunday. There are so many visitors who might recognise you…”

Toma nodded and sighed. “I have a disguise I brought with me. I will wear it, and I think you know of paths we can take that aren’t as crowded as others?”

“Yes… We would have to use side roads and stay clear of special events like feedings and informational lectures,” he mumbled and went to the front to get a guide for the park with all the times of the events written inside. 

“Idea number one for improvement: Develop an app where you can choose the different events you will visit so that it reminds you and informs you if two things overlap,” Toma said, and Jun grinned. 

“Nino’s already working on something for our website. But I will tell him about the app, too,” he agreed, and Toma grinned brightly before he hid half of his face behind a mask and a hat. 

“Let’s go? I will follow you,” Toma promised, and the other agreed before leaving the entrance area. They walked around first in silence before Toma began to ask Jun questions about everything he could see on their way. Jun answered each one of them as well as he could, and Toma listened silently. 

It was nice to walk around with Jun, he realised. Toma also liked listening to his voice so he thought of as many questions as he could. And Jun answered them all, even the silliest one he could think off. 

They took a break on a big sunchair in the middle of the park around lunchtime, and Jun left Toma alone for a moment to buy them something to eat. Toma laid down on the chair and closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the warm sun on his face. Soon he heard Jun coming back, and he sat up again. 

“Those chairs are comfortable,” he said, and Jun nodded while he sat beside him. 

“You are right. They are nice.”

“And big. I think a whole family could lie on one together.” Jun shrugged in an answer and gave him some of the snacks he bought. 

“Probably. At least they are designed for exactly that purpose. Eat and drink now,” Jun mumbled, and they kept silent for a moment. 

“Do you have official tours here?” Toma asked after a while, though.

“Yes, different kinds. We have a regular tour each day and special tours for various occasions, like tours for children or artists. Each person that visits the park has different reason why they want to be here. They have favourite things to do here, beloved animals and some even favourite zoo keepers. We want to make as many of them happy as we could. Even if that sounds silly.”

“It doesn’t. It sounds nice. You love what you do. All of you.” At least the ones Toma has worked with the last few days all seemed to like really what they did and that made him, as a visitor, happy somehow.

Jun hummed thoughtfully and nodded. “We do. The work isn’t fun sometimes, but we know each other well. The Ninomiyas want us to feel good because that way we do our best here, I think. At least that’s what Nino has told me, and it seems like their plan works. I know that people left because they didn’t like working here but the ones that stayed are happy - at least it looks that way,” Jun laughed a little at his words and rolled his eyes. “I probably sound too sentimental,” he admitted and closed his eyes to lay back with a tired sigh. 

“Aaahh… I’m so tired,” he mumbled, and Toma stayed silent to observe the man beside him a little more. Jun did look tired and worn. Most probably because of the many things he had had to do the last week because of Toma. And, Toma thought, probably because of the turmoil his feelings had to be in because of Toma.

Toma didn’t want actually to admit that Jun had a crush on him because he didn’t want to have to deal with his feelings for Jun. It was always easier not to acknowledge that one could have a chance than confronting his fears. Now he couldn’t think of anything else than Jun since he had spoken to Ohno.

He never believed that somebody like him could have a love life. Not with the problems his position and his ability brought. But Ohno had given him hope. Ohno and Nino worked out well after all. He had seen it during the last few days, and he had heard about it more than once from Jun. 

Toma sighed a little and laid back when he realised that Ju had dozed off. He should probably wake him, but he enjoyed his closeness and the silence too much for that. 

They stayed like that for about an hour till more people came up the path in front of them. Toma sat up reluctantly and proceeded to wake Jun up. 

“People are arriving,” he explained when Jun watched him in confusion and pointed in the direction where a group was coming from. Jun rubbed his eyes a moment and then looked at his watch. “Mh… There is a feeding event down there,” he explained and shook his head to wake up fully. 

“We should leave. You wanted to visit the kangaroos, huh? They are the other way, and it should be empty at this hour. Come on.”

“Okay.” 

Together they left the sun chair and Jun showed him a smaller pathway away from the crowd to get to their destination. 

The rest of the day went by faster than Toma had anticipated and they ended up in the little gift shop. Toma looked a little bit confused at Jun, who looked around. 

“I think each visit should end in the gift shop so that you can take something with you as a memory. More so if you don’t take a camera with you to take photos,” Jun explained, and Toma looked around. 

“You are probably right,” he agreed and wandered around the aisles to find something that would make him remember not only this day but the past week. They were precious memories for him, and he regretted that he didn’t have something else. Especially of Jun and perhaps even his friends. They spent a lot of time together after all. 

In the end, he decided on a few cards and a poster of his favourite places in the park and brought it to the register to pay for it. 

“Won’t you take something as well?” he asked Jun who looked around for a moment and decided on a bookmark in the end. Toma snatched it away before Jun could protest and looked at him. 

“As a thank you for showing me around today,” he explained and paid for all of the things before Jun could protest. He thanked the girl behind the counter and then left the shop with Jun in tow. They left the park afterwards, and Toma gave Jun the bookmark. 

“Thank you for your help all this time,” he began nervously and bowed down deeply. “Without you, I would have been totally lost.”

“I think others would have done the same,” Jun murmured.

“Maybe. We don’t and never will know,” Toma agreed, somewhat, and looked at him a little awkwardly. 

Jun bowed, too, after a moment. “That was fun to work with you,” he said then and stood straight again. 

They watched each other for a moment in which Toma thought of all the things he has learned this week. Toma thought the most he had learned was on Jun. Jun who was loved by his friends and too good a person to be true. 

“Perhaps…” Jun began reluctantly and looked down. “We could meet again?” he tried and bit his lips. “The others would like that, too, I think,” he added fast and fought his blush. 

Toma thought about the words for a moment and watched Jun squirming around. Again he thought of Ohno’s encouraging words and knew it was time for a decision. 

When Jun finally met his eyes after an uncomfortable silence, he managed his brightest smile as he nodded. “Yes… Yes, I would like to meet you again. And perhaps even the others,” he said carefully, trying to emphasise that he meant especially Jun, alone. “We could go for dinner somewhere soon?” he proposed, and Jun nodded happily. 

“I would love that,” he agreed and after exchanging their numbers and emails, finally, they left each other to the thoughts of the other.


End file.
